


Her father’s daughter

by legends_saga



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legends_saga/pseuds/legends_saga
Summary: Solo children cuteness, with Jaina being strikingly similar to her father.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Kudos: 12





	Her father’s daughter

When Han went outside to get the kids back in, he found them all sitting on the still freshly green gras, obviously more than occupied in what they were playing.

“Break left!” Jaina leaned to the left, her little hands grabbing an invisible lever.

“I think we shook them off.” Jacen said, obviously not as much into the game as his sister was, which totally annoyed her.

“No we didn’t. See?” She gestured typing on yet another invisible pad and pushed into Jacen’s side when he didn’t look into the appropriate direction. “But we will. Got everything in control.” Han couldn’t help but smile watching them, Jaina trying her best to imitate him. He might even blushed, but if he did, he surely hid it well.

“Let’s do a spin.” That was something that was obviously more Jacen’s taste, especially since it included wildly moving around as if their fictional ship was actually in a rough flight. Yet again, however, his joy got interrupted by his sisters need to have everything as perfectly realistic as possible.

“Stay still. You have to hold Anakin.” That’s when Han looked at his youngest son for the first time. A bad dream had stolen him the sleep he would’ve needed that night and the result was showing just now: He leaned heavily against his brother’s chest, and if it wasn’t for Jaina breaking the silence every now and then, he would’ve probably fallen asleep already. Which reminded Han of the reason he’d come out here in the first place.

“Alright. All hungry pilots should go inside.” Jacen was already about to jump up on his feet, but Jaina held him back.

“We have to land first!” Han opened his mouth and closed it. Another minute wouldn‘t harm anybody. Worst thing that could possibly happen was for Anakin to actually drop off.

When Jaina set up a grim face and almost chaotically pulling and pushing invisible buttons and levers, Han had a really hard time holding back his laughter.  No one‘s looking as grim as you wanting to prove that you can land at the most inappropriate places.  If someone had ever doubted that Jaina was actually his daughter, this was the one undeniable proof.

It took an approximate 45 seconds before she leaned back, far more relaxed and opened the invisible hatch of her ship.

„That was an adventure.“ She smiled broadly, one of the only things that brought Han‘s heart to melt in a matter of seconds.

„Yeah, big adventure.“ Jacen murred, less than satisfied. „Next time I‘m pilot, and you‘re the baby seat.“

„He‘s just jealous because I fly better than he does.“ Jaina explained her dad, unimpressed by Jacen sticking his tongue out at her and continued talking about their rescue mission on Corellia while Han helped Jacen up on his feet and took half-asleep Anakin on his arms. Whether he was impressed by their mission or not was hard to tell. Han doubted that he‘d get much of it anyway.

„We took good care of him.“

„I did.“ Jacen said, suddenly with a hint of pride in his voice. „I was the baby seat.“

„Yes. Because he‘s still little and needs a baby seat to fly save.“, Jaina finished.

„Sure he does.“ Han answered, hiding his smile.  Little  was a big word to use for a barely four year old even if it was about her little brother. „Sure he does.“ 


End file.
